paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerod and the Crush
This is a collaboration between Animalpup and BaseballLover15. Don't edit this page without our permission first. Characters *Jerod *Sharla *The PAW Patrol Pups *Ryder *Dog Catcher *Pup *Akela Summary It was a normal day for the pups when they saw a pup being captured by the dog catcher and the pups save him.He eventually saves someone else and becomes a member. Sharla come home from vacation and when she see Jerod, she felt like she never felt before. A crush. Will Sharla like him back? Will it affect the PAW Patrol? Read to find out. Story It was a lovely day in Adventure Bay and there were no emergency calls today. So the pups were playing tag in the backyard of the Lookout. Zuma: I'm going to get you Chase. Chase: In your dreams Zuma. While Chase was running he spotted a dog in the distance. Then came the dogcatcher. Chase had to stopped fast, but because of this, Zuma bumped into Chase. Zuma: Chase? Why did Wou Stop? Did wou want to get tagged? Chase: No. I didn't want to get tagged (he said sarcastically). Look! *points to the pup and the dog catcher* Zuma: Oh no! Chase: Oh no is right buddy. Come on we have to get Ryder. Chase and Zuma: *started running and howling to Ryder* Ryder/Wyder! Ryder/Wyder! Ryder: Hey pups. What's wrong? Zuma: Thewe is a pup in twouble and a dog catchwer is neaw him. Ryder: Don't worry. No job is too bug, no pup to small. *pulls out pup pad* Pups to the Lookout! All the pups: Ryder needs us. Then the pups ran to the elevator but.... Marshall: Wait for me!!! *trips on a chew toy* Whoa!!! BANG (he crashes in the pups) Sorry pups today is a tripping day for me again. Pups: Sigh *rolls eyes* Then they went up the elevator and got their uniforms. Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Thanks for rushing up here pups. We have an emergency there is a pup that is about to get caught by the dog catcher. Pups: Gasp. Ryder: *Picks Chase's pup tag on his pup pad* Chase! I need you to make sure the pup is safe and sound. Chase: These pup's paws uphold the laws! Ryder: *Picks Marshall's pup tag on his pup tag on his pup pad* Marshall! I need you to make sure the pup is okay. Marshall: Ready for a ruff ruff rescue! Ryder: Alright PAW Patrol is on a roll! One slide and vehicle scene later. Ryder Marshall and Chase arrived at the scene. The dog catcher was just about the catch the pup. Chase: Stop you dog catcher! Dog Catcher: Never Stray dogs need to be brought to the pound! Pup: Help! I don't wanna be taken to the pound please! Dog Catcher: Who cares and he was about to swing his net when Chase ran in front of dog catcher. Chase: If you want the pup you have to go through me first! Dog Catcher: Whatever pup. Chase: Oh you're on! *tackles the dog catcher and growls loudly* Dog Catcher: Ok. Ok I'll leave him be, but don't say I didn't warn you! Then the Dog Catcher left. Pup: Y-You saved me! Ryder: It's what we do. Pup: I-I don't know what to say except. Thank you! Marshall: Your welcome. Now let's see if you have anything broken. Ruff! X-Ray Screen! He scans it and it showed nothing was broken. Marshall: Ok. Nothing is broken which is good. Pup: Thank you. Marshall: What are you doing on your own anyways? Pup: I'm a-a stray. Pups: gasps. Ryder: How did you become a stray? Pup: I-I don't like talking about it. Ryder: Well, ok then. Do you have a name? Pup: My name is Jerod. Then Jerod hears something and runs off to see what is was. When he got there he found a pup trapped. Pup: Help me please my back legs are stuck. Jerod: Okay as he got the pup out. Pup: Thank you. Jeord: Your welcome. Chase had come just as Jerod got the pup out. Chase: Wow you got that pup out all by yourself Jerod. Jerod: Yes I did. Chase: How would you like to be a member of the PAW Patrol? Jerod: Are you kidding? Yes I would like to be a member! Chase: Great! Let's go tell Ryder the good news. Jerod: Okay. The two head to Ryder and Chase tells him the good news. Ryder: That's great! Ryder, Marshall, Chase, and Jerod head back to the PAW Patrol Lookout and Ryder tells the rest of the pups the good news. Marshall, Chase, and Jerod: Ok Ryder *Went to the lookout* Ryder: Pups to the Lookout Pups but Marshall, Chase, and Jerod: Ryder needs us! When they got to the lookout Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir. Ryder: Thanks for coming pups, but there is no emergency. Rubble: Then why did you call us? Ryder: I call you all here because I have an announcement. Skye: What is it Ryder? Ryder: Well Skye. It is that Jerod is a new member of the paw patrol Pups but Jerod: *Howls in excitement* Jerod: Yea! Thank you so much Ryder! *jumps on him and licks his face* Ryder: Haha! Your welcome and don't worry. I'll go to the store to get parts for your collar and when I get home, I will be building you a surprise. Jerod: A surprise! What is it? Ryder: You have to wait. Jerod: Aw. Ok. Pups: Hahaha. Then the pups went out in the front to play. While the pups were playing in the yard, two English Borzois walked up the lookout driveway. One of the Borzois let out a walrus bark. Jerod: Whoa what was that? Chase: I know that walrus bark anywhere Sharla and her dad, Akela are back from their vacation. Jerod: Okay! (he said as the pups run to the lookout driveway) Akela: Hello everyone. We are back. Zuma: Welcome back dudes. Sharla and Akela: Thanks Zuma. Zuma: Your welcome dudes. Then Akela saw Jerod. Aleka: Oh? Who is this? Rubble: Oh this is Jerod. He just joined the team today by saving a trapped pup. Aleka: Nice to meet you Jerod. I'm Akela and this is my daughter, Sharla. Jerod: Nice to meet you two. Sharla: N-nice t to meet you too. She said shyly Akela: It's okay Sharla. Sorry. She is always like this meeting new pups. Jerod: It is ok. Then Akela and Sharla went to the lookout to say hi to Ryder. But while they were walking, Jerod couldn't stop looking at Sharla Zuma: Um, dude? You ok? Jeord: Huh what? Oh, y-yeah I-I'm ok. Rubble: You sureeeee. We saw you looking at Sharla. Jerod: Um....I got to go bye. *runs off* Zuma: We should tell Wyder, He will know what to do. Rubble: Yeah. Let's go. Zuma and Rubble head to the lookout and go find Ryder. Rubble: Ryder can Zuma and I talk to you about something? Ryder: Sure what do you two need? Zuma: When Akela and Sharla were walking to see you we saw Jerod starring at her does that mean something? Ryder: Aww Jerod must have a crush on Sharla. Rubble: Aww that's cute. Ryder: Yep it is. Zuma: Yeah I wonder if Sharla will like him back? Rubble: Oooh me too. Ryder: I am going to look for him and talk to him. Where did he ran to? Rubble: He ran to the backyard. Then Ryder went to Jerod who was in the back yard Jerod *in thought*: Why am I acting so strange? Ryder: Hey Jerod. Jerod: Ahhh! O-oh. H-hey R-Ryder. Ryder: You feeling ok? Jerod: Y-yeah.... Ryder: Jerod. Jerod: N-no. I don't know what is happening. I just saw Sharla and boom I could not look back. Ryder: Jerod....I think you have a crush on her. Jerod: W-what no I don't. Ryder: Jerod, you stared at her and you ran off. That tells me you have a crush on her Jerod: Ok ok ok. I do. *mumbled* I do have a crush on her. Ryder: It is ok to havea crush on someone. Jerod: It is? Ryder: Yes. Now why don't you tell Sharla? Jerod: W-What I can't. What if she does not love me back? What if.... Ryder *put his finger over his mouth*: Shh. I know your nervous and don't know what do to but you have to at least try. You can't not do a goal with, "What if". Jerod: O-ok Ryder. I'll try. Ryder: Now lets go back to Zuma and Rubble. Jerod: O-ok. Then they walked back to the Lookout. Meanwhile where Sharla and Akela are. Sharla: Dad can I tell you something. Akela: Yes, what is it honey? Sharla: You know the new pup on the PAW Patrol Jerod? Akela: Yes. Sharla I uh.. I think I like him. Akela: Yeah I could tell you had that look on your face when we met him. Sharla: Really? Akela: Yes. Sharla: Dad, how did you meet mom? Akela: I met your mom on a research trip. We were first talked after we went on a scuba dive. Sharla: and then you dated mom, you proposed, got married ,and had me. Akela: Yes that's exactly right. Where Jerod and the others were. Jerod: What?! You think I should ask her out! Zuma: Yeah you should. Jerod: Well I don't know. What do I do on a date? What if I screw it up? Rubble: Don't worry about it. We will help you with some tips after you ask her out. Jerod: O-ok. Ryder: I will call her over *Calls Sharla* Hey Sharla can you come to the lookout for a minute. Sharla: Sure thing Ryder. *Went to the lookout and went inside* What is it Ryder? Ryder: Jerod has something to tell you. Jerod: Y-yeah I want to ask you something. Sharla: W-whats up? Jerod: D-do you w-want t-to g-go o-on a date with me? Shalra: A-a date? S-Sure. I'll be ready by 7. Jerod: o-ok. great. Sharla: I have to go now. Bye *rushes back* Jerod: I-I did it. Ryder: That's the first part. Jerod: B-but now what? Chase: You should go and buy a nice suit and something sweet like flowers or chocolate. Ryder: And I will buy it for you. Jerod: Ok, thanks Ryder. Ryder: We should get going now. Jerod: Ok Ryder. Where Sharla and Akela were again. Akela: So what did Ryder want? Sharla: Oh nothing. D dad Jerod asked me out on a date Akela: Okay. Sharla: Dad can you help me get ready for my date please? Akela: Of course Sharla I will always help you when you need it. Sharla: Thanks dad Akela: Your welcome honey. Now let's get you ready for your first date. Sharla got ready with the help from Akela. She got groomed. Then when she was done getting ready Akela tied a special navy blue bow around her neck that she recognized instantly. Sharla: Mom's old bow! Dad how did you find this? Akela: Your mom told me to let you have it if she pasted. Sharla *She teared up a bit*: I miss her Akela: I do too but she will be proud of us both. Back with Jerod. Jerod came out with a blue suit and tie: Is this too much? Ryder: No it is perfect Jerod. Jerod: Thanks. Then they bought the suit and went to the flower store. Jerod: Ok what flowers should I give her? Ryder: How about the yellow tulips? Jerod: Ok I will get that. They bought the flowers and went back to the lookout. Then it was nearly 7 o'clock. Jerod: I should get going. Wish me luck. Pups: Good luck! Then he went to Sharla's house. He knocked on the door and Akela opened it. Akela: Hi Jerod. Jerod: Hi Akela. Is Sharla ready? Akela: One second. Sharla, Jerod is here! Sharla: Coming dad be there in a second! Akela: Okay. You nice tonight Jerod. Jerod: Thanks Akela. Akela: Your welcome as Sharla came to the door. Sharla: H hi Jerod you look handsome tonight. Jerod *Blushes* Thanks you look pretty too. Here I got these for you. He gave Sharla the flowers. Sharla: *Blushes too*: Thanks Jerod. I love them. Jerod: Your welcome Sharla. Shall we get going? Sharla: Sure. Then the two left for their date. Sharla: Where are we going Jerod? Jerod; You will see. Then they reached to the beach with tables of spaghetti. Sharla: This looks awesome! Jerod: Don't thank me, the pups made it. *pulled her chair out for her* Sharla: Thanks Jerod. *blushes* Jerod: Your welcome. *sat down* After they were finished eating. Sharla: That was delicious Jerod. Jerod: Yes it was. And there is one more thing I have to give you. Sharla: What is that? Jerod pulled out a poem and said, "Sharla when I first saw you my heart did not stop. You are as kind as a mother bird giving food to her baby. You are so beautiful in the inside and out. There is no other say to say, I love you Sharla. Will you be my girlfriend? Sharla: Aww of course I will Jerod. Jerod: Yes! The two had a great time that night and it was a beautiful beginning to happy relationship. The End. Jerod and the crush fixed.png|When Sharla was walking to the Lookout to say hi to Ryder with her dad and Jerod couldn't stop looking at her Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Parts Category:BaseballLover15's Story Category:Animalpup's Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episode Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Story Category:Collaboration